Zając/IX
Psy morzelańskie trudniące się rzemiosłem myśliwskim nie były zbyt straszne. Ogary coraz więcej wychodzą z mody i tylko myśliwi starszej daty od czasu do czasu polowali tu z nimi. Z chartami Węglickiego, wypłosza okolicy, zwierzyna nie potrzebowała się liczyć, podobnie jak z Trezorem, wyżłem felczera Chyleckiego, psem pozbawionym wzroku i węchu. Bekas, wyżeł kucharza, miał niejedno „ale” i swoje myśliwskie stanowisko zawdzięczał łaskom pana raczej niż własnym zdolnościom. W ogóle mówiąc, praca różnych psów wyglądała tu na spychanie, robotę za pańszczyznę. Bardzo nieliczne są psy utalentowane, które z zamiłowaniem uprawiają sztukę i całe swoje psie ja w nią wkładają, ażeby panu szczerze przyjść w pomoc. Rzetelnie prawdziwą samodzielność myśliwską i istotny zapał zdradzały w Morzelanach głównie dwa psy-kłusowniki: Burek, pies księży, i Nero – kucharski, oba z usposobień jeden do drugiego niepodobne wcale. Ów Burek był to warchoł, szalony zapaleniec, gotów do najwyższych poświęceń, do samozaparcia, jeśli mu szło o dogodzenie namiętnym chuciom myśliwskim – ten miał żyłę! Całkowita ludność plebanii zgodnie podała sobie ręce, ażeby udomowić psa rozwydrzonego, i nic a nic nie wskórano: noc w noc kłusował po polach, lasach. Gospodyni księża dowodziła z niewzruszoną stanowczością, że „takiego kondla bić i bić, ile tylko skóra wytrzyma, to mu się nareszcie musi odechcieć balowania”. Zasady te wygłaszała bardzo przekonująco, a parobek Maciek, prawa jej ręka, ściśle działał w duchu owych zasad. Obity kijem, srodze sponiewierany Burek poskomlił, posmucił się, a wieczorkiem namiętność znowu odzyskiwała siłę i gnał na polowanie. Z kolei rzeczy spadała nań kara obostrzonego postu, co ku zdziwieniu wszystkich wydawało jak najgorsze skutki. Oczekiwano od psa pokory, uległości, a tymczasem pies, przyciśnięty głodem, rzucał się na garnki przy ogniu i spod ręki kradł, co się ukraść dało. Więc za to znowu sypano mu wały zawsze w nadziei, że się poprawi; pies jednak ciągle trwał w błędach – zakamieniały grzesznik. Gospodyni poleciła trzymać go czas jakiś dniem i nocą na łańcuchu w budzie. Burek miał na to sposób: wył nadzwyczajnie smutnie, przeraźliwie. - „Jeszcze nieszczęście jakie sprowadzić gotów” - mówili zatrwożeni mieszkańcy plebanii, którym wycie psie spać nie dawało, a serca napełniało obawą pomoru, ognia, głodu i wojny. Nareszcie zawieszono mu u szyi gruby kloc z drzewa, który utrudniał psu chodzenie i za każdym krokiem walił go mocno po nogach. I to nawet nie oddziaływało na Burka powstrzymująco: co noc odbywał wyprawy łowieckie, a dom zostawał bez stróża. Przecież polowanie na zające nie mogło mieć na żaden sposób powodzenia: klocek uniemożliwiał ściganie! Wielka jest siła znałogowanej namiętności. Szalała ze złości gospodyni księża, słysząc, że w okolicy różne domy stawały się ofiarą nocnych kradzieży, a Burek nic nie dbał o plebanię. Postąpiła jak lekarz albo pedagog: ponieważ nowe środki nie działały, zwróciła się do dawnych i wydała rozkaz: - „Maciek, bij!” - A Maciek „rznął psu dudy, psuł mu skórę”, aż sobie to nareszcie zbrzydził i dał pokój. - „Narowisty, nieposłuchany, psia-jucha! Ani kij, ani nic, jeno chce łachać... Co takiego bić po próżnicy, skoro się uparł i nie myśli zmądrzeć?” Wobec tego opuściła gospodyni ręce, zaczęła poszukiwać innego stróża domu, a Burkowi zostawiono swobodę postępowania, skrępowaną jedynie klockiem u szyi. Na tego psa od dawna wydano wyrok śmierci; mianowicie zarząd dóbr morzelańskich polecił był Malwie zastrzelić szkodnika. Cóż, kiedy pobożny i bogobojny Malwa rozważył sobie w duszy, że swoją drogą należy wypełnić rozkazy dworu, a swoją drogą pamiętać o przykazaniach boskich i kościelnych. Skrupuł strzelca tak się tu przedstawiał: „Kiedy on jest pies plebański, to z pewnością, jeżeli przyjdzie co do czego, i od kościoła nieraz złodzieja odstraszy. Strzelajże tu dopiero do takiego! Łatwo im rozkazywać – zastrzel!... Czemuż kto inny go nie zastrzeli?... Spowiadaj się potem: zastrzeliłem psa plebańskiego! Oo, nikt mię nie zmusi!”. Miał więc pies przynajmniej ze strony strzelca paszport bezkarności na polowanie w Morzelanach. Tego Burka należy uważać za psa, który się minął z powołaniem i miał złamane przez ludzi życie, a jednak natura ciągnęła wilka do lasu. W taki sposób marnują się talenty. Coś podobnego można by powiedzieć i o Neronie, koledze Bekasa. O ile z powierzchowności da się wnosić, był to mieszaniec, w którym płynęła krew francuskiego setera i wodołaza. Nero, pies rosły, wybornie zbudowany, odznaczał się ubarwieniem srebrzystobiałym, z łatami kasztanowatymi, włosem pięknie karbowanym, spojrzeniem wymownie rozumnym. W czasie, do którego się stosuje to opowiadanie, Nero nie był surowym dzieckiem natury, psem umiejącym jedynie szczekać i skomlić. Posiadał on w całej rozciągłości to wykształcenie, jakie zwykle odbierają wyżły od dzieciństwa, pozostając w dobrych rękach. Jako pies zupełnie fachowy, z kierunkiem doskonale wytkniętym, znał na wylot wszelkie tajemnice zawodu. Co to było za ułożenie!... Więc też ze zdziwieniem w oku spoglądał nieraz Nero na Bekasa, kiedy obniuchiwał mysie jamy, a spojrzeniem zdawał się taką mniej więcej myśl wyrażać - „Kolego, gdzieś ty się wychowywał? Jakże można tak upośledzić swoje stanowisko i szlachetny nos wyżli wtykać w jamę mysią?”. Nero z powagą piastował godność psa legawego, a nie należał bynajmniej do rzędu tych wyżłów, które przez pochlebstwo, nadskakiwanie usiłują pozyskać względy panów. Obce mu były i nie odpowiadały jego duchowemu nastrojowi owe czułostkowe łaszenia, przymilania się psów-pieszczochów, co to liżą ręce, stopy, a wyskakują przed panem, a szczerzą zęby i pogłaskane skomlą z rozkoszy. On nigdy uczuć wierności, przywiązania do chlebodawcy nie wylewał w taki sposób. Przyzwany po imieniu, stawał przed panem, merdnął dwa, trzy razy ogonem i wzrokiem zdawał się zapytywać: „Chciałbym dokładnie wiedzieć, po co mianowicie wezwano mię tutaj?”. Kto tam wie, czy niezależnie od wychowania na dnie psiej duszy nie czaił się kawałek buntownika psiego. Jaki pan całą gębą, umiejący i w ludziach oceniać niezależność, godność osobistą, uwzględniłby zapewne psi charakter Nerona. Ale czegóż się można było spodziewać po panu Filipie, kucharzu z duszą poziomą, z mózgiem płaskim jak kotlet? Za swoje jakoby zbyt wygórowane pojęcia o stanowisku wyżła Nero od czasu do czasu dostawał kije, które – jak powszechnie wiadomo – są dotkliwe fizycznie i moralnie. Już szafarz morzelański, myśliwy starszej daty, rzucił był światło na zapędy myśliwskie pana Filipa, wyrażając się uszczypliwie - „Inna to sprawa wsadzać zająca na rożen, a inna nań polować... Żaden oprawca nie ułoży wyżła”. Podobnaż gruntowność przebijała się także w stosunkach Nerona z innymi psami. Dla psów niepełnoletnich, które dopiero co wyszły ze swego szczenięctwa i tylko figle miały we łbach, okazywał bardzo dużo wyrozumiałości, pobłażania. Taki Parolek, syn jego, czy Bob, kształcący się na stróża domowego, mogły łazić mu po głowie, szarpać go za uszy; a on leżał nieporuszony i nigdy, nigdy im zabawy nie popsuł jakimś gniewnym warczeniem, oburzeniem. Puś znowu, zgrzybiały pinczer, ulubieniec panienek, i Popol, stary jamniczek, w obecności jego bezpiecznie zajadały przysmaki, które im dawała Joasia, zwana psią matką. Nero spoglądał na to bez najmniejszej zazdrości, a – co dziwna – nigdy żadnemu psu nie wyrywał z zębów kąska. Zjawiały się pod pałacem psy obce, tacy wędrowcy, co to bez żadnych złych zamiarów, wiedzeni prostą ciekawością, przychodzą zobaczyć, jak też jest tam we dworze. Biedaków tych Nero nie prześladował, nie zrywał się z gorączkową gwałtownością, właściwą innym psom dworskim, gdy na swych śmieciach ujrzą żebraka-przybłędę. Nawet pobudzony przez rozkaz pański „huź-go”, nie kwapił się zbytecznie, dając niejako do zrozumienia - „Przecież nie jest moim zadaniem wypędzać psy z dziedzińca za bramę”. Jeżeli go jednak napadł jakiś pies awanturnik, umiał się wtedy dzielnie postawić i już niejednego zuchwalca zawalidrogę nauczył rozumu. Cóż się stało, że Nero, pełen cnót psich, wyżeł zawsze na swoim miejscu, został żarliwym kłusownikiem i szedł o lepsze z Burkiem plebańskim? Przeobrażenie nastąpiło tu w myśl przysłowia - „Jaki pan, taki sługa”. Wyżeł przez jakiś czas spełniał wzorowo myśliwskie obowiązki w polu, ale kiedy pan Filip raz, drugi i dziesiąty spudłował, pies, przywykły u poprzedniego pana do strzałów celnych, zaczął teraz lekceważyć sobie polowanie, z myśliwym partaczem. „Na jedno wychodzi, czy ja mu dobrze, czy źle służę”. Kucharz spostrzegł, że pies poniekąd drwi z niego i przedsięwziął środki będące powszechnie w użyciu przez małodusznych panów: łajał, klął, katował wyżła i – ma się rozumieć – zbierał stąd jak najgorsze owoce. Ostatecznie pan Filip wziął sobie za pomocnika niejakiego Bekasa, psa najzupełniej wyrozumiałego na wszelkie błędy pryncypała. Nero, usunięty od obowiązków, nie umiał gnuśnieć w bezczynności i to są rzeczywiste powody, które go pchnęły do kłusownictwa, to jest – rozrywki myśliwskiej, a – jak chcą inni – rozboju myśliwskiego. Sam sobie teraz wystawiał zające i niedołężniejsze łowił. Malwa spotykał się nieraz z Neronem na polowaniu i myślał - „Pies dworski, zające dworskie i ja – dworski”... Miało to znaczyć, że strzelcowi dworskiemu i psu dworskiemu wolno polować na zające dworskie. Zając/IX